fakemagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Persona V5: Ace of Spades
Persona V5: Ace of Spades is a tactical role-playing video game and spin-off title of the Persona series, acting as the seventh instalment in the franchise overall, to be released in 2018 on the Playstation 4. The game takes place in Oxfordshire, in the United Kingdom, as opposed to Japan, in around the year 2030. The game itself uses a similar engine to Persona 5, with minor improvements based on user feedback. The plot focuses on a new exchange student from the U.S., who is tasked with settling into a new college in Oxfordshire, learning to make new friends and fit in to a new environment. That is until, they discover they hold the power of Persona. Plot This section is very undeveloped, just to get my ideas down on paper. Game opens with a football game, where two students are standing at a podium outside. Prudence is elected as the student council president, while the cheerleaders cheer for her. Football game starts, and Zachary breaks his leg, causing chaos in the standings as many people become enraged by the foul from the opposing college. Protagonist moves to town go into more depth about backstory, reason for moving? family/relations?, goes to the college for his first day. Tries to interact with cheerleader Samantha, turns him down immediately stating she doesn't interact with newbies until they prove themselves a credit to the school, and the newbie is laughed at by the other pretty girls. After a rough day at college, Lylla takes the protagonist to town to get some new clothes and a new hairstyle to help him get noticed and make friends. The next day at college, Lydia asks the protagonist to model for their music-related magazine, as a piece of college coursework. After accepting, the protagonist starts hanging around with Lydia more. She asks him to add her on PicChat, a social network. He creates an account and adds her. At night, he notices a weird red glow coming from his phone. He examines it, and it reveals a new app on his phone which he doesn't recognise, and assuming it's a virus, deletes it. Gameplay Daily Life Unlike Persona 5, the game takes place over two years, double that of most instalments in the series thus far. The player is tasked with maintaining a balance between their ordinary school life, and the dungeon exploring thief. The player is able to explore around various different locations in the United Kingdom, using a combination of public transportation like busses, trains and airplanes. In their free time, outside of school, the player can do many different things such as hang out with friends, study, eat out at restaurants, excerise at the gym, model, and partake in a number of part-time work throughout the city. Not to mention a number of minigames and battle equipment. Also unlike Persona 5, the player can make better use of their phone. There are multiple apps which can be used on the device which all have varying purposes. *PicChat: A social network that allows the player to contact other characters at any time. *PhotoBomb: An image posting app that allows the player to upload images to the Internet. This app allows the player to influence the existence of the "Phantom Thieves" rename. *EatNow: A takeaway app that allows the player to order food to their dwelling. *Metaverse Navigator: A strange navigation app that allows the player to enter the Metaverse. *add more Accomplices The Confidant/Social Link system has been slightly reworked once again in Persona V5. The mechanic invovles the protagonist building up relationships with many different characters across the city. Creating and building on these relationships have many advantages, such as benefiting persona fusions of a specific element, as well as battling benefits. However, you have to keep Accomplices happy and keep building the relationships within a specific time, otherwise you will grow distant and the relationship will become less powerful - however, this does take a rather long while, being usually two months of no communication. You can also set up social occasions with characters, such as inviting them to the movies or to a restaurant, which will also avoid losing your accomplice link. Another way of keeping the accomplice link would be to text them regularly. Dungeon Life Difficulty Rating Combat ---- *More thought behind locations of palaces - may take days to find out the right combination of words. *Characters take longer to unlock personas, also more personas to unlock through character development. *More development prior to unlocking personas for party members. *Not really gameplay but - Personas are activated through ripping off their amulet. Characters Bosses * Category:Bleak Moonlight